Return
by sassyklaroline
Summary: Caroline going back to Klaus. Klaroline ahead. I took things in my hands after 4x23 so AU. *Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So hey guys. Um, this is my first finction and eng is not my native language so I'm pretty nervous about this story. This is going to be 2-3 shot story I guess. Reviews are very much appreciated. Now I'll just shut up and let you read.

* * *

A year. A whole fricking year since the last time she saw him.

After graduation Damon and Elena rode into the sunset. Bonnie disappeared with her mom. Stefan was nowhere to be found so Caroline Forbes feeling the need to start to live truly, attended college. She made friends easily, her grades was close to perfect, she talked with her mom everyday on the phone and her life was absolutely miserable.

She wasn't the same Caroline but her new friends didn't know the old Caroline so they couldn't tell that she wasn't smiling bright like the old times. She wasn't a control freak or neurotic like she used to be. It wasn't long before she understood why, she didn't care.

After he left to reclaim his kingdom she was somewhat heartbroken. Her perfect curls were replaced by messy buns. Her clothes wrinkled and she looked tired. But to her friends she looked like college.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sarah's voice.

"What's that bracelet you're always wearing? It's gorgeous." Oh, Klaus' bracelet. She kinda believed that if she keeps wearing the bracelet, Klaus would find her. It was pretty lame but she couldn't stop herself.

"Uh, it's a gift from a, uhh, a friend."

"Friend?" Of course she didn't believe. What kind of friend gives another friend an expensive bracelet?

"Yeah, uh, from Mystic Falls."

"If you say so." She winked.

"We gotta go or we'll be late for the class." Caroline didn't want to talk about Klaus to Sarah. What can she say? He's the original hybrid who happens to be a massive murderer and a hopeless romantic, well actually everyone is a murderer around here so it doesn't matter really.

Her phone ranged while she was chewing her hamburger. Mom.

"Hi Mom, how is everything going?"

"It's pretty good, I just got off from a shift and wanted to talk to you. You've been different lately. Does school tire you, Caroline? You don't sound very good sweety."

"I'm fine Mom, really."

"Care, I know I'm not the best mother but I want you to be happy. You're a vampire, Caroline. You don't have to live like you're a human. Do what makes you happy."

"But what if what makes me happy, makes everyone unhappy mom?"

"You can't please everyone Caroline. And if someone isn't happy with something you're happy about then you don't have to concern yourself with them."

In that moment, Caroline heard what she needed to hear. She deserved to be happy. She deserved to be with the man she loved and if that means she's gonna lose some so called friends so be it.

"Mom, I love you. And I think you're the best mom in the world. Now I have to go get ready because I'm going to New Orleans."


	2. Chapter 2

After getting off the phone with her mother she took a carry on baggage and shoved some of her clothes into it. She took a shower, curled her hair first time in months and put some make up on. She missed looking like this. After months of trying to feel nothing and listening to sad songs she finally decided what she was going to do. She was determined. It was almost 11 o'clock and she was ready to leave. She took 3 bags of blood and she carried everything to her car. She took one of the blood bags and drank it while driving. She'd be at New Orleans in the morning.

After 8 hours of driving she was at the city. She stopped once and drank some coffee and sipped her blood bags on the road. She parked her car and looked around. Well how the hell was she going to find Klaus now? When she was about to call him she felt someone behind her. She turned while her fists clenched. She was ready to fight with the stranger who was sneaking up on her.

"Hello stranger. Welcome to the city." Who was this irritating arrogant sneaky guy?

"Who are you again?"

"I'm Marcel. I know you're a vampire so tell me how can I help you?" She was taken a back by his kindness, she didn't like herself when she was rude anyway.

"Well I'm Caroline. I'm looking for Klaus. Can you help me with that?"

"Why are you looking for him?" Protective. He was wearing a day light ring she knew he wasn't a hybrid. Did Klaus have friends?

"I have to see him. Is there problem with that?"

"No darling of course not. But you chose a bad time to see him. I'll give you the adress but be careful."

After she took the adress she got into her car and drove until she reached a mansion. She was curious. She wasn't afraid. She wasn't scared of what she might see. She parked her car and knocked on the door. No one answered so she opened the door and found her self in a blood bath.

Klaus was sitting in the middle blood all over his clothes face and hair with a heart in his hand. His other hand went to his face and he wiped a tear off from his cheek. He finally raised his head and looked at her. He sighed.

"Hallucinations. Well Caroline. I'm not surprised. Who else could have been?"

Caroline felt sadness wash over her. She came to him and found him in a freaking blood bath. He was sad and lonely again.

"I'm really here Klaus. We'll talk about this later come on. Where's the bathroom?"

She went over to him and got him to his feet. She put her one arm to his waist and let him lead to the bathroom. When they got in she ripped his shirt off and put her hair in a ponytail. She opened the hot water and led Klaus in to the bathtub. When he got in under water everywhere was red. She got in the tub and started to shampoo his hair. Klaus was watching her while she kept washing his hair. She rinsed the shampoo off his hair and started to scrub his face.

"Caroline, why do you have to be an hallucination?"

"I'm really here you idiot. I've been driving for 8 hours if I'm not real, nothing is."

"I wish this was true."

"Thick head." Then she kissed him. Figuring out that he probably can not kiss an hallucination it looked like a smart thing to do. And she wanted to kiss him of course but she tried not to think about that when she pressed her lips to his.

After a few seconds she pulled back and looked at his face. He was confused and maybe even shocked. He didn't say anything so she pulled him out of the tub and turned off the water. Klaus went to some room and Caroline followed him. They were in a bed room and Klaus was looking for clothes.

"Klaus, care to tell me what happened down stairs?"

"She wasn't pregnant. They made me love something that didn't exist Caroline. So I killed them all. Now you can run back to your friends and tell them how humiliated I am."

"Who's not pregnant? What the hell is happened Klaus?"

"Hayley."

"You slept with Hayley? You slept with that bi- No. NO. I can't do this. God I came all the way to find out that you were about to start a life with that wolf. I can't even" She started shaking. Tears rushed to her eyes. She should've know. She might've been miserable without him but he was over her. Her brain took over again. Say good-bye. Go home. Put The Notebook on and get a blood bag. And paper towel. A lot of paper towel.

"I'm sorry, Klaus. I should've never come here. I didn't think that you'd move on-"

She was silenced by his lips. He wasn't kissing her he was ravishing her. He demanded entrance to her mouth and she had nothing to do but give it. He pulled her to himself one hand on her waist other one on the side of her face keeping her as close as possible. Kiss ended as quick as it started. He was still keeping her close.

"Don't you dare to tell me that I forgot you. I moved on like I never met you. Never saw your smile, never saw you pout and yell at someone because they can't do their jobs well. Like I've never hold you in my arms and danced with you. How can you believe for one second that I would forget you Caroline?"

Okay, screw Ryan Gosling and paper towels. New plan. Tell him how you feel. Haha like it's that easy Caroline thought.

"Nik I don't know how to tell you this but I need you in my life. Wheter we're on good terms or not I need to know that you're around. You have no idea how hard it was. How miserable I was last year."

"Oh, I have an idea. You looked like a train wreck. And you always wore the bracelet I gave you."

"You watched me? You saw how bad I was? And you did nothing? What is wrong with you? God!" She shoved him back and his grin felt like a slap. "Stop smirking!" she shouted. She shoved him again but he didn't budge. She tried again, this time Klaus caught her and pulled her to him. So she didn't do the next logical thing -expressing how angry he was with him- instead she lunged at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jabbed his mouth with her tongue. He lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist while holding on to his broad shoulders. He was still half naked and they both were wet. He had her back against the wall while he was squeezing her ass and grounding himself to her. She rocked her hips against his and it was all the courage he needed. He ripped her shirt off then her pants and her underwear. He opened his zipper and in seconds he was thrusting in her. He was biting and sucking her neck and collarbone. He left a hot wet trail down to her breasts. The first touch his tongue made her moan so loud he growled and sucked her nipple harder. Her all body was writhing under his. He was claiming and she was in no hurry to disagree. She came with a cry after few seconds Klaus joined him.

He turned and leaned against the wall and slide down while still holding her. He was sitting on the floor with Caroline in his lap. Caroline put a hand on his cheek, her eyes warm, her lips puffy and swollen from his kisses. A little smile curved on her lips.

"I don't know what you did to me but you're gonna have to do it again."

"You made me feel used love." He said laughing.

"I might have."


	3. Chapter 3

So hey guys. This is the last chapter of this fic. That review literally made me dance. The first review of my life. Now I'll give you some of the scenes I've always wanted to see. Yes this is the morning after but I added a catfight.

* * *

Sunshine coming right on to her eyes. Perfect. Now she had to wake up. Last night after the explosive reunion Nik took her to bed and spent hours and hours on her. If she wasn't a vampire she would've hickies all over her body. They cuddled and slept. Klaus is a cuddler. Caroline was shocked of course but she didn't comment.

Now there was no cuddler Klaus. There was no Klaus actually. She didn't want to think bad things so she wore some of his clothes thanks to Nik all of her clothes was ripped to shreds. Stupid hybrid. She loved that shirt. She wore one of his boxers and a hoodie. She found some socks and put them on. She went downstairs to look for him. All blood was cleaned off and there was some delicious smell coming out of the kitchen. She was in front of the kitchen watching him. He was humming a song and cooking bacon. She went to him and hugged him from the back. He turned off the stove and took the bacon turning her with a huge smile on his face. Dimples out. Oh god. Just when he put his lips on her, the door bell ranged. Both of them stared to the door planning to kill whoever was behind it. Caroline went over to open it, Nik just behind her. She opened and there was the bitch.

Klaus growled and tried to reach her but Caroline stopped him.

"No Nik. I'll have a little chat with her." Turning to Hayley " Woman to skank."

Then she hold Hayley's collar and throw her inside. She hit the stairs and Caroline slammed the door and before Hayley could understand what was happening she was on top of her. Punching and slamming her head to the stairs. Then she did something very un-Caroline. She broke her neck.

Klaus was watching her with an open mouth. Caroline turned to him. She was panting, her hair looked crazy and she had a little smile on her lips.

"Bitch deserved."

"Caroline what the hell is happening? I'm not complaining one bit but, da fuck?" She started giggling. Then it turned into a full laughter she put her hand on her mouth and kept laughing. After a while Klaus started laughing too.

"God, I just killed her. I'm not guilty how's that possible?"

"She was a skank anyways so."

"Did you love her?" She was curious why he didn't go after her she fooled him and used his weakness against him.

"No."

"Then why was she alive until now?"

"When I learned that this all was a lie she ran away. I killed every witch who lied to me and if you didn't found me I'd kill her last night. But I had some better things to do." He said smiling. Then he got serious again like he was about to say something very important.

"Caroline, love I didn't love Hayley. But I couldn't hurt a woman claiming to be the mother of my child. I have never killed a pregnant woman or a child in thousand years. How could I hunt down my own child? I couldn't become Mikeal, Caroline. I can't turn into him."

She jumped over him and hugged him. She took a deep breath. This was the moment.

"Nik, the bacon is cold now." She was fake pouting now. He lifted her and carried her to the kitchen. He kissed her. Feeling the warmth of her lips. She called him Nik. He didn't even try to contain his happiness.

"We'll cook again love."


End file.
